


Comet Song

by kinneas



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneas/pseuds/kinneas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your eyes go wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comet Song

Charles groans before he can stop himself, which is unfortunate, because the pants at his knees and chains at wrists, tied around his back and hoisted from the ceiling--Nathan's insistence--are submission enough. It's uncomfortable, like the dick in his ass.

Nathan makes the sort of soft grunt Charles wishes _he'd_ done and tightens his nubby fingers on Charles' hips, pulling out and pushing _harder_. Charles' glasses fall from his face and clatter on the stone.

"Nathan."

Nathan ignores him, or pretends to, and smacks his ass hard enough to make Charles gasp. It ripples through him, sharp pain and the vibration around Nathan's dick, and his own dick bobs heavy between his legs.

" _Nathan_ ," he says again, insistent.

"Fucking _what_?"

Charles strains in his bonds, shoulders stiff and face lower than his ass. "Touch me." It's the voice he uses when he's telling them to clean up their snacks or to try and not punch the prince of Archduke of Austria-Este, and Nathan is silent and still for a moment, then he grunts and wraps a fist around his manager's cock. Warmth floods him, and now every push inside him is like a flash of hot pressure.

"That's good," Charles manages.

"It's like touchin' my own dick," Nathan comments, swiping his thumb over the slit, "'cept smaller." Even if he weren't reaching a dangerous point past thought, Charles still wouldn't feel insulted.

If he looks down, he can see the pink head disappear in and out of the foreskin where Nathan jerks him in time to his own hips. Charles thrusts between Nathan's hand and his dick, but suddenly that hand stops, and the noise that escapes Charles isn't a whine.

"Say it," Nathan says.

" _Nathan--_ "

" _Say it_."

Charles squints his eyes shut and the chains rattle as he forgets he can't pinch his nose, but he's starting to ache, and his legs are shaking, and the glasses on the floor are fogged. His balls have drawn tight, and he's iron-hard in Nathan's hand. He sighs, but it's more of a moan, and just says it:

"Fuck me faster."

Nathan snorts and tugs on Charles' erection, then slams inside him, faster, but also harder and deeper, quick snaps of his hips that buck Charles into his fist, and the smack of flesh echoes on the stone. He can't stop his little gasps; Nathan's heat is like a punch to the stomach, building deep inside him alongside the most insufferable need for _more_.

He grits his teeth, pushing back hard against Nathan, and spits, " _Yes_." Hair tickles Charles' spine through his shirt as Nathan bows over him, balls slapping against him with every pound, and he's lightheaded stretched full.

Nathan smacks his ass again, then again and again, when he tugs Charles one last time he's _done_. Charles _groans_ as Nathan drives him onto the cold floor, pumping Charles' dick as he comes, wrenching his arms and not letting up the pace in his ass. His grunts are loud and hot, and finally he pushes his hips tight, and in the back of Charles' still-floating mind he makes a memo to insist Nathan always wear a condom.

For safety reasons.

*

**Author's Note:**

> A present for Xel, one of my oldest and certainly greatest friends. Happy burfday, gurl, hope it was most baller! Completed 2.18.12


End file.
